


Full Nights

by fandramatics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Dean lies awake, back in the first days.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Full Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely new to the fandom. I'm still on season one, but I was dying to write something. Here it is.  
> Please, no spoilers.

He doesn’t mention it to Sam because Sam is Sam and he would want to talk about it, to analyze it. 

No, he doesn’t mention it at all.

Instead, he merely lies awake, night after night, searching for answers the journal couldn’t give.

_ Where the hell are you, Dad? _

Dean watches the world outside the hotel window, the night is as scary as it has always been, but, an adult who deals with the worst of the worst, he’s prepared. Still a bit afraid, but prepared nonetheless.

He glances over to Sam on the other bed.

He’ll find their dad and he’ll keep Sam safe.

Yes, that’s what’s going to happen, that’s all that matters.


End file.
